1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cathode ray tube (CRT) test system; more particularly, the present invention relates to a CRT test system capable of quickly testing whether a display function of a CRT device works properly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method for testing a cathode ray tube (CRT) device (in the form of either a printed circuit board assembly or an assembled finished product), the CRT device is connected to a CRT monitor used for testing. By means of utilizing a program to control the CRT device to display frames such as red, green, blue, or white frames, a test engineer needs to verify whether the frame displayed on the CRT monitor is normal. However, the conventional method of using the CRT monitor to test the CRT device has the following disadvantages: (1) the CRT monitor occupies a lot of space, thus requiring a large space to place the CRT monitor; (2) the test response time of the CRT monitor is very slow; (3) the CRT monitor is power-consuming and has high radiation; (4) the CRT monitor has higher cost and has a risk of electrostatic discharge (ESD); and (5) the conventional test method has a high labor cost.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a CRT test system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.